I will stand by you my little daughter ♥
Hey hier ist mal wieder die allnervtötende Johannathumb|400px Ich hab mir gedacht warum schreib ich nicht mal ne ff nur aus der Sicht von Santana's Mum und was sie alles von ihrer Tochter erzählt bekommt, ihre Probleme, ihre Liebe usw. Mal gucken ob's was wird, Viel Spaß :3 Status: Pausiert Ich stand in der Küche und bereitete das Mittagessen zu. Lasagne. Überall in diesem kleinen Raum duftete es danach und ich stand vor dem Backofen und summte leise eine Melodie vor mich hin, von einem Song, von dem ich doch schon wieder den Text vergessen hatte. Egal. "Hey Mum!" rief eine bekannte Stimme, mein kleines Muggele war zuhause angekommen. Ach was, was heißt denn da klein ? 16 Jahre alt ist meine Tochter mittlerweile. Santana öffnete hastig die Tür. "Hey mein Schatz." erwiderte ich und wandte meinen Blick lächelnd zu ihr. Sie schnupperte. "Mhh.. Lasagne." sagte sie dann genüsslich. "Ja, ist jeden Moment fertig, deck doch schonmal den Tisch." ich widmete mich wieder dem Ofen zu. Ein leises Seufzen ertönte, doch dann hörte ich das Quietschen des Küchenschranks. Das Essen war auch fertig und mit einer gekonnten Bewegung beförderte ich die Lasagne auf die Ablage neben dem Herd und schnitt das erste Stück ab und kippte es auf den Teller. Dies wiederholte ich noch einmal und setzte mich mit den Tellern zu Santana, die mit dem Decken fertig war, an den Tisch. "Und wie war die Schule ?" fragte ich neugierig, während ich die erste Ladung Lasagne zu meinem Mund hob. "Wir hatten heute wieder Cheerleading." erzählte Santana. "Da sind wir zum Glück nicht von so Losern umgeben." "Wen meinst du denn mit Losern ?" hakte ich nach. "Dööse Rechöl Bärri." sagte sie mit vollem Mund, ich blickte sie vorwurfsvoll an. "Du weißt doch, dass ich es hasse, wenn du mit vollem Mund sprichst." sagte ich streng. "Was hast du gesagt ?" "Diese Rachel Berry." wiederholte sie gelangweilt. "Die ist einfach nur oberpeinlich und geht in den Loserclub." "Loserclub ?" ich war erstaunt, dass Santana nichts von unbeliebten Leuten hielt und sehr auf ihr Image achtete wusste ich, aber nie hatte sie einen "Loserclub" erwähnt. "Das ist dieser bescheuerte Glee-Club, dadrin sind nur Leute die keine Freunde haben und denken, dass sie singen können und Berry ist soweit ich weiß die Hauptsängerin, ne Megapanne finden Quinn, Brit und ich. Das peinlichste ist, dass sie auf MySpace ein Video zu diesem Song "On my own" gestellt hat. Von ihr selber! Ich mein wie dumm kann man sein ?" sagte sie verächtlich. "Vielleicht ist ja dieser Glee Club ganz interessant, also ich hab in deinem Alter immer gerne gesungen." ich stopfte mir ein weiteres Stück Lasagne in den Mund. Santana blickte mich schief an "Keine 10 Pferde können mich in dieses Loserkaff ziehn! No Way!" rief sie dann. "Okey, okey schon kapiert. Du willst lieber bei den Cheerleadern bleiben. Hm.." ich überlegte kurz und fuhr fort: "Hast du jetzt eigentlich einen Freund ?" Sie sah mich erstaunt an. "Natürlich! Mum du weißt echt nicht mit wem du hier redest, das beliebteste Girl der Schule hat keinen Freund. Das ich nicht lache." "Was soll ich denn denken wenn du mir nie von den Jungs an deiner Schule erzählst ?" fragte ich. "Dann kläre ich dich jetzt hier mit auf: Ich bin mit Noah Puckerman zusammen! Er ist der heißteste Typ der Schule und im Footballteam." schwärmte sie stolz. "Na da hast du aber Glück." murmelte ich. "Das stimmt. Aber Quinn hat's auch gut. Sie ist mit dem besten Kumpel von Puckerman zusammen, auch Footballer." sie schob sich den letzten Rest in den Mund, stand auf und stellte den Teller auf die Ablage. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Tür. "Ich geh mit Brittany in die Stadt." sagte sie noch flüchtig und lächelte. "Bis nachher!" rief ich ihr noch hinterher, doch sie hatte schon das Haus verlassen. Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Glee Kategorie:6+